Love in a Mental Hospital
by BreckinxM
Summary: Elsa's a young woman in Arendelle Mental Institution for her extreme anxiety and depression. Anna is a college student and an intern at Arendelle who becomes Elsa's new attendant. They are drawn to each other and find ways to help one another. Can they be the hero they both need? Rated M for future chapters.


Looking out of the window I wasn't shocked to see the same view that had been there for the past year and a half of my stay at Arendelle. Sure the trees would change depending on what season, they were particularly nice this past winter, but other than that not much happened in the field that stretched all the way to the single road in and out of this place. Everything was the same. Same cars, same people, same therapies, same- Oh, that's new.

The blonde woman with the single braid resting on her shoulder sat up in her seat and practically pressed her face against the glass. A new car! Both literally, it was a top of the line model, and in concerns to bringing someone new. The anxiety at meeting possibly a new doctor was eating away at her stomach and she moved a hand to grip the end of her braid, playing with it in an anxious way while biting on her bottom lip. She watched as the driver parked and then got out.

It was hard to tell anything from her spot in her third story room but she knew, if there were someone new, they would be informed about it. Maybe even a new doctor to try and talk to Elsa about her anxieties, depression, and self-loathing tendencies. She sighed at that idea and pushed her chair back, an annoyingly loud scrape accompanying it, before sitting on the bed. Thankfully they had given her a suite- if you could call the sterile rooms of a mental institution that- all her own. She shifted on the bed and pulled out a leather bound book, opening it and starting to write.

* * *

_She was running, from what she wasn't sure, but she was in a field and she just kept running. Something told her not to turn away, not to be afraid, not to lose hope, and to just keep moving forward. Elsa wasn't sure what that was until she realized her name was being called from the woods._

"_Elsa!" It was a strange voice, she'd never heard it before and it was simultaneously haunting, distorted, and desperate. She felt the urge to stop running and not go to it, maybe something bad would happen. "Elsa please! I need you!" She kept moving, the tree line was only thirty feet ahead of her now and no one had ever needed her before. This person obviously was important._

_Right as she reached the trees she saw a small hand reach out toward her and she moved to try and grasp it. The millisecond their hands made contact, she-_

* * *

"Elsa. Elsa. Elsa." She sat up, unaware when she had fallen asleep, and looked with bleary eyes at the large attendant. Oaken. She sighed and let go of her notebook, getting up when she knew there was a serious reason that Oaken was there. She didn't like the other attendants, they were over bearing and rude, but Oaken was a kind man with a loving husband and family. She didn't feel so anxious around him and, after a year, she wasn't wary of his presence anymore.

"Right then. Ms. Fresler, this is Elsa Winters," She balked as a woman stepped from behind Oaken's massive form to smile at her "Elsa, this is Ms. Fresler-" "Really, Anna. Anna." The woman insisted before smiling fully at Elsa. This gave Elsa a moment to, after gripping her braid again and shrinking into the neck of her sweater a little, give the other woman a once over. Beautiful ginger hair in a messy bun, cute little freckles all over soft looking cheeks, bright turquoise eyes that put any clear ocean in the Bahamas to shame, and the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen.

Her own ears heated up to red, how she blushed, and she felt the same blush on her neck and cheeks. Anna had a cute little laminated nametag that read intern on her bust and she realized what that meant in a slightly horrified moment. Oh no…

Oaken was talking, even though Elsa had tuned out until now, and it confirmed her suspicion. "Anna is a student so she'll be here as part of her learning experience and Doctor Elinore has assigned her to you." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She gripped the end of her braid harder and then watched as Oaken gently pat Anna's shoulder before leaving them alone. It was then that she noticed the manila folder under her arm. Elsa's _file_.

She moved over to the soft baby blue blankets on the bed, tucking her legs up to her chest and eyeing the other woman who took some cautious steps across the linoleum floors. Her sneakers, that were weirdly comforting, were scuffing the crappy ground as she set the folder off to the side. "I want you to know I haven't read this. Outside of what I had to. I know briefly what it says about you but I want to learn it for myself. We don't even have to talk about what brought you here. We can talk about something else… Like we can talk about movies, if you want. The Hunger Games were good. I also like Disney films and sometimes science fiction."

Oh great, she was a cute nerd and she wanted to talk. It wasn't that Elsa couldn't talk, in fact she was fluent in English, knew a little French and Spanish, and was a pretty decent signer in American Sign Language. She could talk but she just liked thinking instead. Thinking was more fun. Maybe Anna should figure out how to read minds. She looked up from the sleeves of her sweater to see Anna was fidgeting with a necklace she wore.

"I also like romantic comedies. But nothing like the Notebook, not that there is anything wrong with it I would just prefer not to cry uncontrollably. I am a movie nut. I think it's called being a cinefile. I even watch those crappy parodies movies that should not really have an audience but there I am with my over priced popcorn and soda watching it." Elsa realized Anna was going to just fill the empty silence coming from her end of the conversation with more of her own side. It was endearing to have someone want to try and get her to talk. It had happened for a brief time at the beginning and Elsa spoke to Dr. E whether she wanted to or not.

This was different however. Anna wasn't trying to force conversation she was just trying to get to know Elsa and the least she could do was give a few small answers. "Disney. I like Disney movies and Sci-Fi. I used to watch the syfy channel all the time." That was more then she had said to anyone who stepped into her room in a while and she couldn't deny it was worth it. She watched, wide icy eyes, as Anna's smile turned absolutely radiant and could make the sun jealous. It wasn't a lot of information but the way Anna reacted made it seem like Elsa presented her with the Holy Grail, the Easter Bunny, and the real Santa Claus all in one.

"My dad watched Syfy. Even the crappy movies, like the really low budget bad script ones. Everyone had bad dialogue. Really stunted you know like: "What. Was. That." "I. Don't. Know. Let's. Ignore. It. And. Have. Sex." "Ok." It was absolutely horrible. Did you see the one about mummies?" Anna asked and sat forward, clearly excited to have someone to talk to this about.

Elsa found herself smiling slightly and she ducked under the collar of her sweater again to hide it as she listened to Anna act out some the crappiest dialogue in the world from the science fiction channel. She knew exactly what she was talking about and that was the funniest thing she had experienced in a long time. Anna was even animated enough to get up and jump from one spot to the other to act out the other parts. It was adorable and it was also amusing to watch.

"Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes," Anna chuckled and sat down before looking down at her Converse "I also like to watch crude cartoons on television. Do you know Adult Swim? I watch half of those and, thankfully, Netflix helps me keep up with it. I know this sounds silly, what movies and television I like, but I am kind of a big kid. I have a lot of heavy stuff to deal with like, obviously, what I want to do for a living so I think that getting away in stuff like that is good. Do you have anything to help you get away?" Anna asked and Elsa picked up the leather bound notebook, running her fingers over it slowly before looking with shy eyes up to the red head.

She decided to offer up another slice of information, knowing how much it delighted the other woman, by holding the book closer to her to keep it safe. "I write and I doodle. It passes the time and it's a good escape." She played with the strap around it and noticed that, once again, Anna had an award-winning smile. Was it always going to be like this? A tiny scrap of information would make Anna's day? That was not going to be good for the butterflies that had taken up roost inside of her belly.

Elinore walked in then and both women looked over at her. Elsa was used to the intimidating figure of the statuesque woman. She had long brown hair that she kept in a proper bun. Her green eyes behind glasses and she was a beautiful woman in her late forties that stuck primarily to dark greens for her clothes. Now she was wearing a black blazer, a dark green shirt, a black skirt, and heels. She was a psychologist, not like a medical doctor, and Elsa had been going to her for therapy since they discovered that Doctor Lotso, the bear like man with the tendency to wear weird pink colors, didn't work great for her.

Elinore looked over at Elsa with a fond smile, touching the intricate locket she wore around her neck, before looking to Anna. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to talk with me, Ms. Fresler. I understand Ms. Winters is quite the conversationalist," Elsa shot Elinore a wry smile at the joke before adding an obscene gesture "But we do have some work to do here. I guarantee that you can be back with her shortly and have the most interesting conversations in the free world." She was still grinning at her own jokes, it might have been a bit unprofessional but Elinore had discovered Elsa didn't function when it was all "psychologist and patient" based. She reacted better when it was almost like they were friends.

Elsa watched, with a slight frown, as Anna left, picking up her file on the way out, and then she got a brief thought. "Anna," She said and then smiled "I also liked the Hunger Games." She said, meaning in reference to their discussion earlier. She grinned and watched Anna kiss her three fingers before holding it out with a four-note whistle. This was going to be bad news. She smiled into her sweater again and shut her eyes. Bad or good news… They would have to see.


End file.
